This application claims the benefit of prior French Application No. 9809833, filed Jul. 31, 1998, the benefit of which is hereby claimed under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119.
The present invention is related to electronic devices worn on a user""s wrist, more particularly, to wrist watches with an electronic communication device.
Given the present developments in the electronic industry, miniaturization is becoming more and more complete for devices such as the telephone and the services of links by radio-communication. So there is a trend toward developing multifunction objects that can be carried or worn by people, in particular wrist watches, which supplement their usual function with a supplementary function, using an electronic device.
The difficulty that we run into is then being able to have a usable dial, fitted with keys, the structure of which is such that we have enough space to regularly actuate each key with a finger.
The purpose of this invention is to solve the problem of providing a wristwatch with a usable dial, fitted with keys, the structure of which is such that we have enough space to regularly actuate each key with a finger. On aspect of the present invention aims to constitute a multifunctional device, coming in the form of a wristwatch, the part providing the time being able to be shifted to free up the device""s body. In particular, this device is characterized by the fact that the device""s body, freed up in this way by the shift of the watch, contains, on its periphery, a number of keys that make it possible to easily actuate the electronic device with a finger. This simple device makes it possible to cover and to mask the electronic device""s keys when the latter are not being used, the device according to the invention then having the general appearance of a wrist watch.
The shift of the part constituting the watch can be a flip which takes place, for example, spontaneously, under the effect of a spring. The freeing of the part constituting the watch being able to be done by any system, for example, a push-button which is located near the watch bracelet or strap on the device opposite a hinge that connects the part constituting the watch from the device""s body. The spring makes it possible to flip open the device by pivoting the part constituting the watch from the device""s body.
In compliance with the invention, thanks to the fact that the electronic control keys are arranged on the periphery of the lower body of the device, space is left at the center of the device to receive, for example, a box with a corresponding dimension. The box itself is fitted with a cover. The box can be used, among other purposes, as a pill box. This central space can also be used to contain an electronic device, possibly including a display screen. When the electronic device according to the invention is a mobile telephone, the central space also contains a miniaturized receiver and microphone.
In this way, with the device according to the invention, the dimensions of which are comparable to those of a conventional wrist watch, we can have, around the lower box, a sufficient number of keys, for example, ten or twelve, which can be easily actuated with the aid of a finger without risking uncertainty about the key actuated in this way. In accordance with this embodiment of the present invention, parts of the electronic device and/or the cell batteries or storage batteries can be installed in or on the strap or bracelet.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an electronic relay and its power supply can be installed in another location on the user""s body, for example, in a pocket or on the belt. This embodiment, while using more energy, provides a more powerful means of wireless communication with the outside world. The electronic relay communicates with a wrist worn device similar to the wrist worn device described above. The relay can communicate with the wrist worn device with or without a wire connection to the wrist worn device. Also, the main energy storage battery can be carried more easily than if it were integrated with the device worn on the wrist.